Norman Schneider, and The Wands of Tears
by NebStorm
Summary: This story is about a boy who grew up in an orphanage only to find out he is a wizard. He will have many adventures and time to get to know his new family and his old one. This story takes place three years after the war in Hogwarts and the fall of you know who.
1. Chapter 1 Norman

**Neb: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns the story. This is a story that takes place a Three years after Harry defeats You Know Who.**

Norman Schneider was a young boy who grew up in an orphanage. He had no recollection of his mother who dumped him there, only that she left a note saying to him. I made a mistake having a child and I am sorry. I hope one day you will make another family happy and prove me wrong. That was when strange things happened. As he grew older he experienced things he didn't understand. One time when there were bullies picking on this younger girl, he wanted them to stop, but didn't want to confront them. That was when a hose set off and shot mud all over the bullies.

The gardener couldn't explain how mud got into the hose instead of water, or how it set off to begin with, but after several days of inspecting the pipping. The owner of the Orphanage and the gardener just stopped asking questions and somehow forgot about the event. Of course, the days leading after that event, Norman got a letter in the male stating he was a Wizard who needed to learn to control his magic. Luckily for him there was a school called Hogwarts, where he could learn wizardry.

He wrote back stating _that he was afraid to Enform them, he had no means of transportation to get himself to said school of Wizardry or any shop that would get him the supplies he needs. He has no legal guardian outside of foster home staff and cannot leave foster care without permission from his foster family. He also said he would have loved to learn the ways of magic, but he is incapable of performing such actions._

After he had finished his apology letter he headed back to the mailbox and placed it inside. It was unfortunate he couldn't go, but what was he supposed to do, ask them to go through all the trouble of finding him a family and a means to acquire their education. Like someone is going to magically fall out of the sky and suddenly turn things his way.

That was when a man with curly brown hair and small lens round glasses appeared in front of him sitting on a two-seat bike. The man was dressed in an old fashion brown leather vest, white button down shirt, and red bow tie. His pants were brown dress pants as well and black dress shoes, shined enough that Norman could see his reflection in them.

"Sorry, was that apology letter a yes or a no," the man spoke up as Norman stumbled back from his sudden appearance.

"Who are you," Norman asked and he looked at him confused and then smiled.

"Yes, yes, I am Randy Oswald an employ of the Ministry of Magic," he explained. The man shook Normans hand and then grinned at him once more before taking a breath. "I was sent to confirm whether you will be staying at the school of wizardry or not."

"I'd like to, but I don't have a means to get there," he spoke up.

"I can get you there," Randy explained. "That's the easy part, getting your supplies during this high demand time would be tough, but I think I can work a few miracles."

"And after the school semester ends, where will I go," Norman asked. "Where will I get the money to take care of this?"

"Your father's account of course," he spoke up. "Your dad was a wizard, and much to my disliking he dated a muggle and then dumped her."

"Then she had me," Norman responded. "Why did you wait this long to find me?"

"I was only aware of your magical presence after the hose incident you committed sixteen days ago, I would have come right away, but I needed to file for some mind erasing charms on muggles."

"What's a muggle?"

"Non magic folk," he explained as he checked his watch. "I can arrange some paperwork to give you a new legal guardian on top of an arranged visit for your father in case you want to see him. Now sir, I am being very generous towards all these offers, I suggest you take at least one."

"Why can't I live with my father?"

"Your father was locked up in Azkaban for performing an illegal curse," the man explained. "Normally that will land you with something close to life in prison, he was the classic using the wrong spell for the right reasons case and turned himself in gaining him some small points of leniency. Your father Nick Rodney Silver has been given a twenty- five-year sentence which is more like a slap on the wrist for using such magic. In other words, never ever use an illegal curse or charm when you are learning magic, do you understand me!"

"Yes sir," Norman responded hastily and the man glared at him through his glasses and then nodded.

"Glad we have an understanding," the man smiled. "So yes or no?"

"Yes," Norman spoke up.

"To which of the items I listed? Family, Father, School, or the free ride to the bank I'll give you?"

"A-all of it, yes to all of it."

"Very good," the man smiled. "While my job isn't normally babysitting twelve year old boys, I did ask for the ability to push my boundaries in helping you, due to your condition of not seeing a whole lot of magic until this point… are you in shock?"

"N-no," the Norman responded and the man glared at him once more.

"Brave boy," the man smiled. "Maybe he'll be in Griffindor."

"Griffindor," Norman questioned. The man signaled him to the back seat of his bike. "The foster home."

"Already forgot you lived there," the man explained. "Welcome to the word of wizards." The bike lifted off the ground taking them into the air as he rode Norman straight into a portal. As Norman looked down he saw a huge town underneath him as they rode over to a bank.

"This is amazing," Norman shouted.

"It is? I mean of course it is."

The first thing the two of them took care of was collecting money from the bank. There was a sack of gold coins and a stack of books in the bank, yet Randy only grabbed a handful from the sack and handed it to Norman. "Best to start budgeting," Randy explained.

"You might as well be my legal guardian," Norman huffed and Randy grinned while shaking his head.

"I've already got four kids and a big job, I think I should stop there."

"Is collecting students your only job," Norman asked.

"I don't normally collect students, I'm a secretary of the ministry," he explained. "That pretty much makes me the legal guardian of everyone who works there, as I do various tasks for them like file paperwork and fetch coffee. Don't worry, my daughter will help show you the ropes when you arrive on the train, stick with her and she'll show you how to get along fine there."

"What year is she?"

"Third," he explained. " I have a son who is on his fifth year, and the other two graduated." Norman looked at one of the books in the vault."

"Swipe wand three times then flick, gain the eyes of infinite?"

"A spell your father came up with, while infinite was a stretch, it allowed him to solve crimes by giving him an unrivaled perception."

"Cool, so he was a detective," Norman spoke up.

"Yes, one of the many people I'd fetch refreshments for," Randy explained as he cleaned his glasses. "Nick was tracking down a former Death Eater and was put into a bad position where he was forced to use a killing curse."

"That got him in prison," Norman grunted.

"Indeed, we don't play games in the Ministry," Randy admitted. "No exceptions are made when using that curse, he was lucky to have such a good lawyer at the time."

"Who was his lawyer?"

"Me," he smirked as they left the bank.

"Name a pet?"

"Gerbil."

"Congratulations, that's the first thing we are going to get."

"What about meeting my dad?"

"Later," Randy promised. "We'll get to him eventually, but education comes first." They retrieved several books for first year wizards and a white gerbil as a pet for Norman. "That was easy, not too expensive either. The expensive part would be your wand."

"A wand? Where are, we going to get that?"

"I suppose Ollivanders would be a good place," Randy explained. "I got my first wand there, and I suppose most wizards and witches go there as well." Randy lead him to a shop that had O;livanders written in the front of it. A paper on the window stated it was featuring new wands. "Amazing, they are saying mermaid tears are now being put into wands. I'd hate to see how that works."

"Tears of joy usually," an old man spoke up from behind them. They turned around to see a white haired old man who walks sort of limping. "I don't subjugate any magic creature to cruelty."

"Wish I could say the same for yourself, does walking hurt that badly Ollivander," Randy asked and the man smiled at him.

"I remember your wand, dragon heart string and Vine wood, short," he smiled.

"Yea, this little thing, it's served me well," Randy grinned to him as they entered the shop. "Why the change in formula now?" A young girl, age twelve with black hair and freckles was standing at the front counter already looking at some of the wands.

"I see like your mother you just help yourself," Ollivander spoke up. The girl looked up at them and smiled.

"This one will do," She dropped a coin pouch on the counter and Ollivander went to go check her wand out.

"Mermaid tear, word got around fast," he smiled. "The wand chooses the wizard, has that wand chose you?" She waved the wand as fireworks emerged in front of her. "It has, you have a good eye Ms."

"Cook," she replied. "Wendi Cook."

"Well Wendi Cook, we do give special discounts to bright youngsters," the man smiled.

"Give the extra coin to him, he looks like he can barely afford a new wand." Norman raised a brow and she just smiled before heading out of the store.

"What's with this new formula, you usually stick to three cores?"

"I'm getting old," the wand maker smiled. "I'd like to try something new if only for a little while. The wand she had was…" He looked at his counter and then sighed. "Made differently than my others."

"Right, it was made from the joy of a Mermaid."

"No, not that one," he explained as he handed the girl's change to Norman. "I made these wands limited time offer because I could only get the formula right twenty percent of the time. Some of the wands turned out terrible, because after I collected some tears of joy from the mermaids, one of them slowly turned from happy to terrified, to completely upset. I stopped collecting tears after that."

"She has a wand made from a tear of sadness," Randy grunted. "We can chase her down and snap the wand."

"No, if that is the wand she feels comfortable with, I'll let her get a shot at it. If not, I have some nice unicorn horn core wands I'm sure she'd appreciate." Norman looked at the row of wands Wendi had already broken into. He moved to each wand as the two grownups bantered at each other. He suddenly focused on a white wand that had a yellow stone in the middle of it as he grabbed hold of it. His eyes began to spark from it as a single tear fell from his face.

"That's the other one," Randy spoke up as he moved to take it from Norman before getting slapped by the Ollivander.

"This wand chose that boy," he explained.

"Yea, we don't need to know the mystery of that," Randy grunted. "Look, you stopped making mermaid tear wands after just starting because you realized it's wrong, so why keep these?"

"Because turning pain to passion isn't wrong," Ollivander explained. "continuously inflicting pain however is. I'm proud I managed to get these two wands owners so soon. I thought they'd never sell due to the extent of their creation. I used Holly Tree for both and the same core, I just made them different sizes due to the branches I had. Norman's is a ten-inch wand, while her wand is seven inches."

"What does that have to do with anything," Randy asked.

"I made them perfectly, that what that means. They have owners they'll work for."

"Fine, we'll by it, but get rid of anymore sad mermaid wands, I don't want to make this a ministry issue."

"Those were the only two tears I collected from that mermaid, I didn't have the heart to continue after that." Norman headed out with his new wand and a slightly edgy care taker.

"What's next on the list," Randy growled as they shuffled along the road. "Right your father."


	2. Chapter 2 Azkaban

**Neb: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns the story. This is a story that takes place a Three years after Harry defeats You Know Who.**

Norman sat in a waiting room starring at his wand. It gave off a strange feeling to him, it made him feel both sad and happy. It was as if the emotions didn't work against each other, but with each other. He didn't know why and he didn't demand an explanation about it, he just kept starring at his wand. He saw wanted posters being placed up on a wall showing two men and two women move inside the pictures like a recording.

The first man had blank eyes and scars across his entire face, he was bald, had broken up teeth, and was cleanly shaven. Written under the Picture was Benson Write. The second guy had perfectly straight teeth, a full beard, long dark hair, and dragon tattoo across his neck. His name was Nathan Fries. When the picture moved, it showed him screaming in agony rather than anger. One of the women had blonde hair maybe, she had a hood over her head keeping many of her features hidden, other than her snake earrings that glowed in the picture. As the picture moved it showed her hand moving to block view of her face. Witten underneath was Leslie Squires. The Forth woman wasn't just a head shot photo, it showed her sitting on a bench sipping tea as she wore a furry coat, had curly hair tied into a pony tail, and as the image moved it showed her blowing a kiss and winking. Trixie Salt was written under the moving image.

"What a terrible four," a woman grunted as she glared at the photos. "The killers of the White Dragon."

"Killers of the White Dragon," Norman responded without thinking.

"Yes," the woman smile, happy to be acquainted with someone. "These four are notorious wizards, they had their wands snapped for trying to summon their dark ancestors."

"Why were they trying to do that?"

"Don't know," she replied. "Probably a lust for power or something."

"Why did they kill the dragon?" The woman looked down and thought for a second.

"I don't know of a good way to say this," she explained. "They wanted to use its heart string for a core."

"Heart string?"

"Don't ask me if that's located in the heart," the woman responded.

"Do you get asked that often," the boy asked.

"All the time when I sub for potions class in Hogwartz," she explained. "I've been thinking about changing jobs to a more suitable position for someone of my talents."

"Hogwartz, the school I'm going to?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Professor Diaz," she smiled and he shook her hand. "Not really a full-time professor given I've been spending more time doing research then I did teaching."

"Researching what?"

"That's classified," she smiled.

"Mr. Schneider, your appointment is ready," a guard spoke up and pointed to a wall. Norman was confused on why he pointed at an empty wall, but he walked towards it until he found himself in a room standing in front of a man with a long black ponytail, blue eyes, and was twice Norman's size. Norman saw glass in between the two of them and then looked back to him.

"Are you my father," Norman asked.

"You have brown hair like your mother," the man grinned. "Our eyes are the same at least."

"So, you are," Norman spoke up. "What happened to you?" The man waved his hands pointing to his surroundings.

"I got locked up," he explained. "I broke up with your mother before I confessed to my crime, it helped the Ministry of Magic go easy on me in court. I would have thought that out better if I knew your mother was pregnant. I would have had a Wizard take care of you, so this world would be less surprising."

"My foster home wasn't that bad," Norman smiled.

"Glad to hear it," the man sighed. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Nick Rodney Silver, and you?"

"Norman Ricimer Schneider," Norman explained as he moved his hand to shake his father's but hit the glass with his hand instead.

 _"Don't touch the glass,"_ a voice spoke up causing Norman to look around.

"Just a recording," his father explained. "So, what did you ask Oswald for when he found you?"

"I believe it was seeing you, school, supplies, bank, and family," Norman listed.

"So, you'll be adopted into a Wizard Family by the end of your school semester huh," the father grumbled.

"What did you want me to do, go back to the orphanage?"

"No, no, heavens no." The father scratched the back of his head. "I just wish I wasn't where I am. Prison life is tough, but not unreasonable. I used a killing curse, even if it was on a Death Eater. One less evil man in the world though."

"I guess," Norman explained. "Was your wand snapped after that?"

"It was, but I graduated from Hogwartz already," he explained. "I'll be able to replace a Dragon Heartstring Wand easily anyway."

"That's what the four of them were looking for."

"Who?"

"The White Dragon Killers. They killed a dragon to get wands."

"You mean those magic rogues are out and about again?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Yea, I worked as a Detective after all. Last I saw them, I was still a rookie and they killed my partner in front of me with the Killing curse."

"But they didn't have wands?"

"Didn't need it at the time," he explained. "We got word that a group of wizards and witches were performing blood sacrifices in the Appalachian, so we went to go investigate. We were ambushed from the sides, the group use muggle weapons and killed my partner with them. I fought with the snake earing one."

"Trixie Sault," Norman remembered from the poster.

"That's it," he grunted. "God, I hated that woman, she blasted me with my partner's phoenix, cherry tree wand and sent me flying."

"How did you survive the killing curse?"

"Well I was using defensive magic to protect myself," he explained. "At the same time, I don't think the Phoenix wand liked her very much despite letting her use it."

"Wand chooses the Wizard," Norman smiled.

"So, you've met Ollivander," His father grinned. "Show me your wand." Norman pulled out his wand and his father moved close to the glass to get a good look of it. "Good size wand, Holly Tree, and… what's the core?"

"Mermaid Tears," Norman replied.

"Unusual," Nick sniffed. "Ollivander only makes wands with three types of cores. "Unicorn, Pheonix, and Dragon."

"Right, but he was trying something new with mine and…" Norman wasn't sure why he stopped talking, but decided it was best to.

"You should have got Dragonheart hair like mine, that would have been easy to control. A new ingredient means new side effects, meaning you could blow yourself up trying transfiguration, or fall into a deep slumber while trying a stimulation spell. The wand may choose the Wizard, but different cores have different side effects."

"Times up," a guard spoke up before showing Norman the way out.

"It was nice talking to you," Nick explained. "I hope you like your new family, call me if you get into trouble!"

Norman wasn't sure what to think after hearing his wand could turn against him. Did Ollivander think about that when he gave the wand to him? Was he and the girl in danger for having these wands. He turned his head to see Randy carrying a bunch of bags with him towards Norman.

"Got a train to catch Mr. Schneider," Randy called out to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Train

**Neb: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns the story. This is a story that takes place a Three years after Harry defeats You Know Who.**

Norman Schneider sat on the train heading to Hogwarts. It was there two students moved in to sit with him. He looked up and saw a red-haired girl smiling at him along with a blonde boy with small round glasses. "Toby Green," the boy grinned. Norman shook hands with him, still confused about why they were smiling.

"Leslie Wright," the girl stated before shaking hands with him.

"Norman Schneider," he responded and they nodded.

"Son of Azkaban hero," the girl grinned. "I hope you join Hufflepuff like us," she grinned. "We would be very humbled if you were to stick around and be our friend."

"You guys want to be friends with me," he questioned, slightly excited. He didn't think to make friends would be so easy. The two of them nodded and he grinned.

"So what do you want to study when you get to Hogwarts," Leslie asked and Norman shrugged.

"I suppose investigation spells like my father would be cool," he bragged. The two of them had sparkles in their eyes after that.

"So cool," they both responded simultaneously.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys," a boy with black hair asked. His hair was short in the back but long enough to cover one of his eyes in the front.

"Sure," Norman smiled and the two others kind of scoffed. "What's wrong," he asked.

"This boy is from a Slytherin family," Leslie growled and Norman raised an eyebrow before the boy backed off and left.

"Why is that a problem," Norman asked.

"So naive," the tsked. "Everyone knows Slytherins can't be trusted after the war against him who will never be spoken of ever again."

"Who," Norman asked.

"You know who," the other boy explained.

"No I don't," Norman responded and the two of them facepalmed.

"Defeated by Harry Potter," they both explained.

"Who is that," Norman shrugged.

"His followers called him the dark lord," Leslie tried.

"Harry Potter," Norman responded still confused.

"No, Voldemort," they both yelled and then covered their mouths. Norman swore he heard a boy in another part of the train yell, too soon." The both of them looked ashamed.

"It's ok," Norman tried to comfort them. "I suppose I have a lot to catch up on."

"Hold on," Toby grinned. "You wanted to learn a spell that'll help you investigate?"

"Yea, sure." Toby pulled out his wand.

"Luminous Maxima," he spoke up and his wand lit up. Norman looked shocked and amazed and the other two students smiled happily.

"I got to give that a try," he spoke up as he pulled out his wand.

"So it's true," Leslie spoke up.

"He has one of Olivanders new wands," Toby added in. He smiled at them and then waved his wand.

"Luminous Maxima," he spoke up and smoke came out of the top of his wand instead of light. The other two jumped and he grunted.

"It takes practice," Toby explained. "Not everyone gets it right away." Norman nodded and the train stopped.

"We are here," Leslie grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Norman Schneider stood in the great hall along with his two new friends. "I can't wait till we are selected," Toby grinned as he pushed up his glasses. Norman wondered if he was going to even get selected. He failed to perform a spell with his wand, maybe he isn't good enough for this school

"Leslie Wright," the Headmaster called out. Leslie walked over to a chair where she sat down. The Head Master placed a hat on her head and it called out Hufflepuff. Applauds could be heard and Norman smiled for his friend. That was when he was called out next and he crossed his fingers and smiled at his friend Toby as he stepped forward. The hat went on him and he waited.

"Sadness," the hat spoke up. "Unfulfilled sadness, as if you were whisked away on an adventure you don't feel like you deserve."

"That's private," Norman growled.

"Such fire," the hat responded. "Gryphondor." Norman was shocked he wasn't sent to Hufflepuff with his friend. Applauds were heard and Norman stood up to walk over to the Gryphondor table. He turned his head to Toby who smiled when he was also selected to Hufflepuff.

"Hey, good to see you again," a boy spoke up. Norman turned his head to the boy he met on the train with the hair covering his eye.

"I thought you were from a family of Slytherins," he spoke up.

"I was," the boy responded. "I asked the hat to make me Gryphondor."


	4. Chapter 4 Gryffindor

**Neb: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns the story. This is a story that takes place a Three years after Harry defeats You Know Who.**

Within the Gryffindor common room, the first year students gathered to get to know one another. "I'll start first," a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes spoke up. "My name is Zachary Williams, I wield a Unicorn tail hair Oak wand. Made by Olivander. I grew up with parents who are both Lawyers that work for the Ministry of Magic. My mum has a book of the Williams wizarding family going back Nine generations of our family History."

A boy with black long hair and brown eyes looked up. "Reggie Wright, Dragon Heartstring. Made by Olivander also... obviously. My mother is was a half blood and my father a muggle. My mother died fighting You Know Who. Her wand is passed down to me as a backup the wand in case anything happens to my own wand. Though the only reason I have this wand is that my mums doesn't work for me."

"Wand chooses the wizard," a girl with dark eyes, dark skin, and black hair spoke up. "I'm Tabby Wisp, I come from a long line of Wizards also. I don't think my family has any muggles in it, but my older sister chose to fight for this school against you know who. My wand is a cherry root, with also a Dragon Heartstring core. It's also decorated with a rose quartz stone. My sister made it, she hopes to sell wands some day. I haven't blown up yet, so I think she did a good job."

"Tristen Snout," the boy with dark hair that covers one eye spoke up. "Blackthorn Pheonix Feather, Olivander made it. He actually said it was one of the best wands he made and was happy to give it to a bright mind-"

"Quit bragging Snout," Williams growled. "We all know you're a Slytherin heritage child. The long line of Slytherins who fought alongside you know who." Tristen Snout shook his head.

"Sure, they did that in the beginning," Tristen explained, "but they never believed in him. They switched sides to the Ministry. Cost my older sister her life defending the Ministry of Magic before the Dark Lord took it over."

"You just said the dark lord," Tabby responded. "Don't play innocent, we know your sister died for him, not for the Ministry." Tristen just looked down in shame until Norman decided to move things to himself.

"My name is Norman Schneider. I have never heard of the Wizarding world until a coupled days before the train ride. My blood mother is a muggle and my father is a Wizard. He got locked up for using a curse of some sort on what he believed was a villain. I talked to him, he seems like a nice person, so I doubt it was on purpose or without cause... My wand is a Mermaid Tear core wand, Holly Tree branch."

"That's the new wands," Williams grinned. "That must have cost a lot."

"I got a donation from this other girl Wendi Cook."

"The Slytherin girl," Wright chuckled. "I have no doubt she handed you that money thinking you were a beggar or something. "If it were up to me, every Slytherin households would have lost their jobs instead of keeping their riches."

"My family isn't rich," Tristen Snout explained, but the group ignored him except for Norman.

"Do some magic the Norman," Williams requested. "I wanna see the new wand in action."

"What should I cast?"

"There's the one spell my dad was working on," Williams stated as he moved a chair in front of himself and readied his wand. "He told me to not read his book of spells he's working on, but I couldn't help myself..." He cleared his throat. "You first twirl twice, flick it once, and then wave. Then you shout Social!" The Chair froze and he smiled.

"A freezing spell," Tabby responded. "Isn't there already one of those."

"This is a stronger freezing spell. Sure it can freeze enemies, but its the main job is to create a wall of Ice between you and your opponent. You use it on an entryway and it'll save your life." Norman stood up nervously and readied his wand at another chair.

"Social," he yelled after moving his wand the way Williams did. The chair in front of him froze over and he smiled.

"It worked," Snout grinned.

"Of course it did Snout," Williams humphed. "I showed it to him."

"His Mermaid tear must work best with water type spells," Tabby reasoned. "I heard he couldn't perform the Lumos charm."

"Where did you hear that," Norman asked.

"Word gets around," she smiled. "It's ok, we'll teach you how to do it better." A painting turned and moved to them.

"I've informed the Professors that you all were using magic after school hours late at night," the painting spoke up. "They took five points away for each of you."

"Twenty five," Tabby yelled.

"You are all to go to bee immediately," the painting instructed. The group did as commanded or else they'd risk more points being taken. Norman heard that the common room never had issues like this before. It must be a post war decision to have paintings be baby sitters. He headed to bed and shut off his light.


	5. Chapter 5 The dream

Neb: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns the story. This is a story that takes place a Three years after Harry defeats You Know WhoThe.

The world was dark, bleak and a desolate land as two familiar faces walked forward down the road. Norman was wondering what was going on as he lifted his Dragon Heartstring, Vinewood wand. "Who goes there," Norman spoke up. Something was wrong, he wasn't sure what though. He could see through a window his own reflection with his silver eyes and silver hair to match. "I said show yourself!" A man and a woman stepped forward. The man kept his hand hidden in his sleeves, probably waiting for a sneak attack. The woman had her wand already at the ready. Norman for some reason could smell blood on her wand. A wand made of murder is what he thought.

"Dragon Heartstring right," she spoke up and he grunted. "Excellent, we were afraid we'd run into another useless Unicorn wand."

"They are harder to master," the man admitted. "Especially when those wands hadn't chosen you." The man was bald with blank eyes. His face was covered with scars.

"Benson Write," Norman grunted.

"So you've heard of me," the man grinned. The woman was a blonde haired woman with snake earrings. She had to be Leslie Squires. She moved her wand up and cast her spell.

"Incendio," she shouted. Norman countered with his own charm.

"Expelliarmus," Norman yelled. Their wands managed to blast each other causing her wand to fall out of her hand and Norman's coat to catch on fire. He tossed it off quickly before ducking as the man began throwing potions that exploded out of his sleeves. She moved in and grinned as she gave her wand another wave.

"Stupify," she yelled. He dodged that attack and readied himself.

"Flipendo," he roared as she flipped over. She then moved her wand towards a potion that was thrown nearby him.

"Incendio," she repeated. Norman felt himself get engulfed in flames as he screamed. "Expellearmus!" She blasted his wand out of his hand and grinned before stepping forward. She picked up his wand and looked at it. She cast the Lumos charm and smiled. "Works perfectly."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Norman woke up in his bed and grumbled before heading to the Gryffindor common room. He wondered what that dream was about. It felt real, despite it clearly being imagined. The spells he heard in that dream may be the key to it being fake. He probably made them up in his head after all."

"Can't wait for Charms class," Williams grinned as he held up his wand and readied it.

"Don't even think about it," a painting spoke up. Zenny the Walker was the name of the painting. It was a man in a tuxedo with his dog walking along the road. However, he decided he wanted to be in the foreground of his painting so he could watch the students properly.

"Hey Williams," Norman spoke up and the boy smiled before turning his head to Norman. "Do you know any spells that knock people flat on their back." Maybe it was safer to ask. After all, he wasn't familiar with this world. Maybe dreams were really just like paintings could talk.

"Knockback jinx," Williams replied. "An older student whose a friend of mine said he learned it halfway through the first year, he said it was called... Flipendo." Norman's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Was that a spell I heard," Zenny growled.

"No," Williams replied. "I was talking about a spell, not using it."

"Well careful with spells like that," the painting insisted. "They are dangerous after all."

"We don't need a babysitter," Norman responded and the Painting looked angry towards him.

"I'll request for another five points to be taken if you don't behave properly," Zenny responded. "Now get ready for class. I don't want to hear anymore attack base charms come out of your mouths until your third year students."

"Yes sir," the boys responded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Potions class was ok to say the least. He liked their teacher Professor Diaz, though she was just filling in for the next few days. Apparently their real instructer was away on Ministry of Magic business and couldn't be there.

"Name an ingrediant for the forget potion Mr, Schneider."

"Lethe river water," Norman replied after scheming through his book for three minutes.

"You'll find answers easier if you use the index Mr. Schneider," she spoke up and the class laughed. "Quiet. Turn to pag e sixty-six of your text book."

A message flew over to Norman. He was shocked, but said nothing. Instead he read it. "Regarding your dream last night stay after class so we can talk."

The message didn't have a name to it.


End file.
